Battle Royal Entry: Ray
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: For Heartofstone 15's Battle Royal! An Irken Defect resistance member or an entire Irken Defect fleet joins in this competition of epic proportions. How long can this Irken hold out? read to find out more.


_**up to the challenge by heartofstone15. Entry to the Battle Royal with my OC contestant.**_

_**let's do it**_

_**OC entry**_

_**Name: Ray**_

_**Species: Irken**_

_**Physical Features: Large facial scar going diagonally across his face. Two special looking anttenaes. And top phisyque.**_

_**Personality: A soldier with a hardened mind, can be sociable. Perceptive, also having a loathing of The Armada.**_

_**Weaponry: Micro TIAR(Tactical Irken Assault Rifle) Capable Spec Ops variant of the standard TIAR. However sporting a more rugged look, slide mounts replaced by a rail system that holds traditional 'iron sights' and can be instantly fitted and locked with a Reflex Sight. Unlike the traditional energy cells used for ammunition. This incoperates a leaf out of weapons of the past, using traditional 'bullets' infusing them with a special charged inner core. Plasma coating the special projectile as it is propelled by a mass accelerator system. Effectively shredding organics, piercing armor and thick hides, and bringing down shielding. Also capable of folding in on itself for more carrying space.**_

_**Kukri, a specially crafted knife, compromising of strong metallic materials. That are able to give off a power electrical charge; effectively Tazing an enemy. Also able to create an 'Arc' charge. Capable of melting away other materials, depending on their heat index.**_

_**Teniko PDW pistol, fires plasma at accurate intervals. Using a Small Energy Cell, and utilizing a newly developed propulsion system that pierces armor.**_

_**Fighting Style: Direct to defensive in the case of the situation. If caught without weapons, uses a self taught brawler fighting style, incorporating soldier attack maneuvers. And reversals, capable of redirecting melee attacks on people of equal size or greater (depending on strength and weight) and will sometimes use PAK spider legs to effectively weave attacks and sometimes, using his Kukri. Engage in above ground battles.**_

_**Abilities: adept to any combat situation with a weapon, Irken or otherwise, coupled with Irken armor capable of speeding up healing processes and reforming after having sustained damage. **_

_**Age: (Estimated) 192 Earth years, 19.2 Irk years**_

_**Background: A former Armada Engineer and later on, an Elite. Ray is an Irken Defective, having his mind prowess and physical ability not being under suppressive power of the PAK. Allows him to perform at his best. A mission to clear out a Vort controlled colony went 'down south' as he refused to fire upon Vortian civilians. Leading him to assault his commanding officer, after the incident he was taken to be in a trial at Judgementia. Where he managed to escape with a fellow Defect. He now serves under Sentinel Silvers top soldiers. After his branding of the Defective status, he came to shun the Armada and their actions. Leading to him to a self loathing state at one point. At the crimes he committed himself.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Metal boots clanked on the cold reinforced floor. The figure of a decent heightend Irken walking as a silhouette; having the face obscured by the low amount of lighting. The armor the Irken wore was nothing in the traditional sense of a standard soldiers wear. The torso covered in a hardened yet slimmed combat piece, having a Irken Elites torso piece in it. The shoulder pads were more like pauldrons. Somewhat larger and heavier, nothing like what any Armada soldier wore.

Not even the colors were the same, the shades of purple, red and pink. Replaced by a dominant gun grey color. In contrast to some parts shone lighter grey to silver. And on one arm. He sported a bandana of sorts. A blood Irken green. And traditional gloves replaced with Irken Elite guantlets, that mirrored their colors in conjuction with the Irkens armor coloring.

The hallway the Irken was in, opened up to a large corridor. The room was dimly lit as well, having a 3D holographic galactic map in the center as it's light source. However in front of the galaxy map. Stood a Tallest, a Tallest so aged that it was surprising that he didn't die in combat. His traditional armor was of a brilliant silver color... As was his eyes.

The Tallest turned towards the Irken, his face bore a scar on the left eye. Comparable to the arrivals scar.

The Irken was male, in terms, looked to be an experienced soldier. His eyes were blood green, having a good shine; But his face held a nasty scar that he had earned in a desperate attempt to save another's life. The scar itself was dark, dull In contrast to the brighter skin. Darkened by the intense heat, giving it's diagonal form a look as though it was some sort of big rip in the skin. However as this facial feature was large, he didn't look bothered at it at all. And his anttenae were oddly given three scythe like ends. As opposed to the natural single scythe extrusion for many males.

The Tallest was first to speak, having a deep tone to it yet soft. "Have you read the files I had sent to you? There is little to no chance to survival but we will try our best to bring you in one of our dropships for immediate medical attention."

The other Irken spoke, with a rough voice which held a lighter tone "I've read whats coming, and if this has come to us then to others this will as well,"

"Which is why the Defect fleet must gain it's boost in resources." spoke the Tallest "Not only you will try to win, in this case it is also a special operation that requires one selected individual," he walked around the galactic map, looking at it with deep thought "We promised ourselves to thrive as a species, even if our own people are against us. We, the Defectives, will fight until our last drop of blood has been shed. But our smeets and mates that are unable to fight. We will not allow to be slaughtered" he stopped, breathing heavily. "I made that promise long ago when our fleet began,"

The other Irken walked towards the Tallest "Sentinel-"

"I am fine Ray," he huffed "Memories of the past serve to show what has changed to now. The announcement. That is the key to ensure our survival,"

"Sentinel I understand the dangers and trials of this mission. I accept on behalf of the Dawn Stars fleet. To your wisdom Sentinel Silver, and to the Dawn's army. I will not fail." Ray saluted to Silver, he knew how dire this mission was. And on his own choice, he knew what he had to do.

Silver gave reassuring smile at Ray "I have faith in you Ray, you are now in a race against time and death." he gazed upon the map once again, as it had turned into a bright blue star."just be careful, Red and Purple should not be trusted as we have suspected the ulterior motive. In that case the retrieval of information will suffice in the case of a double cross."

Ray lowered his head as a sign of respect and walked towards the nearby shielded window. A planet was below them, burning, The Armada having it destroyed of all life. His fist clenched, jaws straightening, and his eyes narrowing. His inner essence burning with anger at the sight. With flashes of memory coming to him.

The Elite.

The escape.

Him being taken in.

And flashes of swirling steel coming towards him.

He only casted his gaze for a few seconds as he then walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Special equipment such as experimental weapons or tools, were kept in lockup in a special room. The room was spacious, dark, yet light shone as two figures entered the place.

"The Sentinel has issued top level clearance on your behalf" spoke the Irken in the lead. Ray behind him looking at a holovid of the announcement.

"Tune in to the Battle Royal community to get more announcements and live action battles!" audio issuing from the speakers on Ray' s PAK. He closed the vid and gave a look to the large room, the walls. Decorated with various equipment, modules for hacking, shock spears, and some special rifles as well. Even having the overlarge Deveston Gauntlet, along with more stuff that Ray couldn't begin to fathom.

Ray turned towards the Irken "I take it not all this stuff is really ours?"

"Well to tell the truth, this place has all special tools that are not even part of our arsenal" the Irken pointed to the large gauntlet. "but it's still worth to dissasemble and see how it works"

Ray picked from the wall, a more skeletal variant of a Tactical Irken Assault rifle. More compact, having a clip with it's bull pup design. Completing this was the reflex sight on it.

Before he could ask, the other Irken beat him to it. "Micro TIAR, using special bullet projectiles that explode into plasma when fired."

Ray raised an eye "Why not rely on a power cell?"

"The shaped projectile does not melt out. Along with the superheated coating of plasma, gives the bullet properties of shredding organics. And piercing armor.

Ray's hand picked up a curved and slender looking pistol "This one?"

"Teniko Personal Defense Weapon, utilized a small energy cell to its potential. Essentialy piercing armor, so expect shooting through organics with both of the weapons you have now."

"Any recommendation for hacking?"

The Irken looked around, and smiled as his eyes rested upon a small device "This" he picked up the orange circuited box which he handed to Ray "Is a module that houses a program that is capable of powering down and bypassing the most well defended computers. Its reliability is questionable, but its has been shown to work"

"Who created the software?"

"Unknown to us, hell, this kind of tech is even outside of the Armada's 'Laws'" the Irken put emphasis into that word as to mock it. "But I guarantee you, it'll work."

"The reliability issue-"

"Is dependent on the user" said the other Irken firmly. "It is only varying on the user of the device, how well it performs" Ray nodded. as he now set across to the exit.

* * *

"Engine Status... operational. Checking Weapons and databank systems..." Ray was satisfied that his board read green. A fully operational Voot courtesy of the Sentinel. A beep was let out and Silver spoke through the audio link.

"You know the risk, enter the Battle Royal. Win it, or at the cost of a double cross, gather information"

"Understood Sir" Ray was already out into the void of space, passing through the barrier that seperated the inside of the massive ship. From the vacuum of darkness and small lights.

"Good luck Ray... Sentinel out" Ray nodded to himself as the Sentinel closed the link. His eyes trailed towards the map that appeared on screen. He was deployed a safe distance from the main destination of the event. He gripped the controls, impassively and started heading towards the location.

* * *

_**Now lets see what shall happen folks :D**_


End file.
